Difficult Decisions
by JammieSkies
Summary: Baby Tooth loves Jack, but begins to care for Pitch Black. Just how much does Jack love Baby Tooth and will Baby Tooth be truly loved? (Dedicated to tumblr user baby-tooth-on-redbull. Basically it's focused around Baby Tooth and will be shipping Baby ToothxJack and Baby ToothxPitch. So Ice Ice Baby and Nightingale. Will change rating if necessary later)


**This is my first time writing a fan fic in a while, and if you like it I'll continue it. This story is dedicated to tumblr user baby-tooth-on-redbull**

Night in, night out. Coin out, tooth in.

There were always children losing teeth and all the tooth faeries were working quickly to get all the teeth before morning. Baby tooth didn't necessarily mind it, she loved seeing the children sleeping peacefully and the teeth. Oh, so many marvelous teeth. Sure there were some kids who didn't floss or brush every day, but even their teeth had a sort of beauty about them. Except for completely rotten teeth, Baby Tooth shuddered at the thought of the ones she had to pick up. It was sad to see teeth that had been so neglected, but there was nothing she could do to make kids brush their teeth. If kids didn't fear they would get cavities or could barely afford food then there was nothing even Toothiana could do personally to make sure all of them would brush and floss.

The tooth faeries all got back into the swing of collecting teeth and delivering coins almost as soon as they were released thanks to the Guardians, a group with Jack Frost as the newly added member.

Baby Tooth looked at the snow dreamily, Jack Frost had teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow and was by far the most handsome spirit Baby Tooth had ever seen.

She perked her head up, another tooth needed to be collected.

In Burgess.

Baby Tooth made a small squeal and after grabbing a coin darted in the direction of a certain winter spirit's home town. This was her last tooth that needed to be collected before her break and if she could visit with Jack while she was there. He spent a good amount of his time in his home city, and judging by the time he would probably be making a night snow for the children to wake up to in the morning. Baby Tooth would always come to Burgess after her break for a chance to see Jack. Jack couldn't understand her words, but regardless he still understood her and loved talking to her.

Upon seeing the houses Baby Tooth flew through a window and deftly switched the tooth before popping up on the other side of the pillow. _Ohh, she flossed. _The tooth faerie thought upon seeing the white molar. With a glance at the sleeping figure she flew through the window and began searching for Jack.

He wasn't hard to find, in a matter of moments Baby found him by Jamie's house putting a decoration with frost in his window so that Jamie would snow that Jack had been there last night. Baby Tooth paused admiring Jack's concentrated face, _He really is adorable; he doesn't even realize that he only makes cute faces even when he's try to be serious_. Baby Tooth sighed happily and Jack turned upon hearing her.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack smiled and turned his head towards her.

_Oh, that smile_.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. Check this out, do you think Jamie will like it?" Jack indicated his drawing with a grin splayed across his face, stepping aside to proudly frame his masterpiece with his hands. The frost formed a scene of children that appeared to be in the process of making a snowman with Jack floating above, snow drifting from his staff. Baby Tooth zoomed in front of the window, darting up and down before getting back from the window and giving Jack a smile and an approving chirp.

Jack gave a small laugh, "Anything new happening at the tooth palace, Baby?" he bent down so that his eyes were level with Baby Tooth's face.

Baby Tooth shook her head no and her face fell. _It's always the same at the tooth palace, Jack_.

"Yeah, Toothiana doesn't really change anything around does she." Jack stood back up fully "Nothing exciting, huh?" Baby Tooth flew up to keep her eyes level with his when he straightened.

Baby gave an exasperated sigh and put one hand off the tooth and to the side as she shrugged, _What are you going to do_?

"Oh, I have an idea to change that up sometime." His face took on a mischievous shade "Nothing too bad, buuut-" He left the sentence hanging for a moment and popped up an eyebrow "just one prank to liven it up."

Baby Tooth grinned, _You couldn't get away without consequences, even with your pretty face,_ she added hand gestures to indicate her meaning.

Jack kept the grin on his face "Oh, come on. I've never heard of Tooth pranking anybody before, so what's the worst she could come up with?" spinning around on his left foot.

_If you only knew._ Baby Tooth gave a humored squeak.

When he came to face Baby Tooth's direction he pointed a finger at her and let his face go even in mock seriousness "And don't underestimate my face. I could smile my way out of any punishment from her."

Baby tooth covered her mouth to keep from giggling out loud. _That is actually something that could happen, all of us melted when we first saw your teeth._

The frost spirit leaned closer to the faerie in the air "Oh, you laugh, but I believe I'd have a real chance for escape from punishment that way."

Baby Tooth nodded in agreement and laughed, shutting her eyes. _The advantages of having beautiful teeth._

Jack's face took on a goofy grin when Baby started to laugh out loud and he began laughing with her and tilted his head downwards, their laughter echoing in the open yard for a few seconds.

When he looked back up Jack noticed the tooth in Baby's hands, "Why do you have that tooth with you?" he asked with a puzzled grin.

_The Tooth! I need to take this back, I only meant to watch him work in his element. _Baby Tooth jolted and pointed to the tooth and then in the direction of the tooth palace explaining in multiple squeaks.

Jack put up a hand to stop her and nodded "I get ya, Baby. I'll see you later, okay?"

Baby Tooth smiled slightly and flew to his jacket and gave him as much of a hug as she could, his hand came down on her in an effort to hug her back.

Baby Tooth internally sighed, If _I was big like Mom hugs with Jack would be so much better. _Baby Tooth chirped once and left to take the tooth to its respective case in the palace.

Jack watched Baby Tooth zoom off. He always thought it was cool how the faeries could zoom off so quickly, he twirled his staff in his hand and took a few steps away.

Then he looked back to where Baby Tooth had left, "If only I could change shape to be smaller, we could have actual hugs." An image of him putting his hands around Baby Tooth's neck and hugging her swept through Jack's mind. He shook his head slightly to dispel the thought because he knew he couldn't and thinking about it wouldn't make it happen. He looked up towards the sky and raising his staff called for the wind to take him up, a "Wooh" escaping his lips as the wind toss him up above the town in a matter of seconds.

**Baby-tooth-on-redbull please post on tumblr if you'd like me to continue, cause I'd be willing to if you like it. I know the trouble from not being able to find a good amount of fan fics for your ship so I understand the situation you're in what all of that. **

**Everybody else, please review. Don't be afraid to tear me apart, it's good to learn, but I can only learn if it is constructive criticism. Oh and that pun was FULLY intended.**


End file.
